During my career I have worked on several projects creating software (FASTLINK, CASPAR, rh_tsp_map, PedHunter, etc.) and a database (Anabaptist Genealogy database) for genetic studies. My association with this software and a past track record of effective collaboration with wet lab scientists leads to more such collaborations. Two highlights from the past year are: -- publication on January 1, 2009 in the New England Journal of Medicine of a new syndrome involving neutropenia and heart defects and urogenital defects, and identification of the molecular cause as biallelic mutations in the gene G6PC3, -- the completion of a new dense genome-wide radiation hybrid map of the cat and an accompanying genetic map; the maps are available in NCBI's MapViewer and were published in a set of three papers, two in Genomics and one in Genetics. The work on G6PC3 deficiency was done in collaboration with Christoph Klein (Medical School of Hannover), Bodo Grimbacher (University College London), and Ulrich Salzer (Univerity of Freiburg). The cat map work was done in collaboration with Richa Agarwala (NCBI/NIH), Marilyn Menotti-Raymond (NCI/NIH), and William Murphy (Texas A&M)